


Captain Flint Fanart Archive

by thenightpainter



Series: Fanart (Black Sails) [1]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Fanart, I have a Flint problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2018-11-10 21:51:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11135394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenightpainter/pseuds/thenightpainter





	1. Chapter 1

"Everyone is a monster to someone" - 02/04/2017


	2. Chapter 2

16/04/2017


	3. Chapter 3

"The world is changing because you are made of ivory and gold, the curves of your lips rewrite history." - 26/05/2017


	4. Chapter 4

28/04/2017


	5. Chapter 5

07/05/2017


	6. Chapter 6

09/05/2017


	7. Chapter 7

Treasure Planet AU:

 

 

Canon Variations:

 

09/06/17


	8. Chapter 8

 

"Sweater McGraw" - 27/06/17


	9. Chapter 9

22/07/17


	10. Chapter 10

Sea Lord James McGraw 

for [@comtessedebussy](https://tmblr.co/mSiNDW41WTwTI_CZr-5u1Kw) ‘s [Admiral James AU](http://comtessedebussy.tumblr.com/post/162681780935/jamesthomas-au-based-on-my-conversation-with) 

24/07/17


	11. Chapter 11

31/07/17

 

03/08/17


	12. Chapter 12

"Most feared captain in Nassau..." - 15/08/17 


End file.
